A Trip To Vegas
by Laurashley
Summary: GC and NS


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
  
A/N: Set years into the future. Catherine and Grissom are married with two children,  
4 year old Benjamin and 15-month-old Elizabeth. They had moved to LA to be  
closer to Grissom's mother (slight invention on my part). Grissom still has some  
slight hearing problems and is now lecturing part-time while Catherine is a  
CSI with the LA crime lab. Warrick is night shift supervisor and Nick and Sara  
are together.  
  
'Whoa, who's this?' Nick Strokes asked as a small pair of hands covered his eyes.  
  
The answer he got was a high pitched giggle.  
  
'Is this who I think it is?' Nick said as he turned around and caught the little culprit in his arms before tickling him into submission.  
  
'Uncle Nicky.stop!' said the little boy between laughs.  
  
Just then, Sara and Warrick walked into the break room. They were so engrossed in the case files that Sara was holding that neither noticed the newcomer.  
  
'Hi.'  
  
Sara and Warrick lifted their heads in surprise.  
  
'Ben!' they both exclaimed in unison before Warrick scooped the little boy into the air.  
  
'Hi Auntie Sara, Uncle Warrick.'  
  
'Hey you, where's mum and dad?' Sara asked the little boy as she ruffled his blonde locks. The little boy looked just like his dad with the blonde hair and blue eyes, but he had his mother's bubbly personality, which was good, seeing as his father's people skills left a lot to be desired.  
  
'They saw Uncle Brass. So they stopped to talk.' Answered the little boy.  
  
'Well, what are you doing here in Vegas, Ben?'  
  
'Daddy is giving a talk. So we came to visit. Lindsey couldn't come 'cos she at camp.'  
  
As the three adults were talking to the little boy, two more people entered the room quietly.  
  
'Well, looks like the lab is still functioning well without me.'  
  
'Catherine!'  
  
'Hi there. Been a while eh?'  
  
'Oo, hi cutie! Come to uncle Warrick.' Warrick gushed as he took the blonde haired baby from Catherine. The baby cooed happily and patted Warrick's cheek with a chubby little hand.  
  
'Hey Cath, how are things in LA?' Nick said as he walked over to where Catherine and Sara were standing, giving Sara a quick kiss on the lips before putting a hand on Sara's waist.  
  
'Ah, there's something you two are not telling me isn't it. Come on Sara, give.' Said Catherine as she noticed the odd gesture. She knew that Nick and Sara were a couple but there was something else today that she couldn't quite put a finger on. Something more intimate about the two.  
  
'Hmm, is that my answer Sara? Are you going to tell me or do I have to launch a full scale investigation?' Catherine demanded as the two CSIs just looked at each other and smiled at her.  
  
'Warrick?'  
  
'Hey, don't look at me like that. It's not my story to tell.' Warrick said as he played with Lizzie and Ben.  
  
'Cath, let's just say I have decided to change my name from Sidle to Strokes, ok.' Sara said, taking pity on her friend.  
  
'You two are married? And you never invited us?' Catherine said indignantly.  
  
'Not married yet, just engaged. Haven't set a date yet.' Nick informed her. 'Besides, this was a fairly recent development.'  
  
'Oh really?'  
  
'Yup.'  
  
Before Catherine had the chance to ask anymore questions, Gil came into the room to a round of enthusiastic greetings.  
  
'Hey Griss, what brings you back to Sin City? Missed us?'  
  
'No Nicky, I didn't miss you, just had to give a lecture at UNLV on Saturday, so decided to make a family trip out of it.'  
  
'Oh yeah, forgot I was talking to a professor here. Sorry Dr. Grissom. Speaking of which, are you still with the LAPD Cath?' Nick asked as he nabbed Lizzie from Warrick.  
  
'Yeah, working days now though. Had enough of graveyard to last me a lifetime!'  
  
'As the supervisor, if I may add,' Gil said proudly before hugging his wife close.  
  
'Woo, congratulations, Cath!'  
  
'If the increased amount of paperwork we have to do is worth celebrating Warrick, then I think you must love your job very much huh?' Catherine said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Just then, two more people stepped into the break room.  
  
'Warrick.' a female voice spoke up. 'Whoops, didn't know that you had visitors, sorry.'  
  
'It's ok Jessie. Come on in you two, there're some people I would like you to meet.'  
  
'Grissom, Catherine, this is the new additions to our team, Eric and Jessie. Eric and Jessie, meet Grissom and Catherine. Grissom used to be our supervisor and Catherine his second in command.'  
  
After a short conversation, the two newer additions left the room.  
  
'So, how are they getting on?' Grissom asked.  
  
'Oh, they are doing just fine for newbies, but they are not you guys.' Warrick said truthfully.  
  
'Of course. I like to think that I am irreplaceable you know!' Catherine said.  
  
'But Cath, you already are irreplaceable. To Grissom, that is!' Sara said with a sly smile.  
  
'Just like you and Nick huh?'  
  
Sara just blushed while the others laughed at the unusual sight of Sara Sidle-soon-to-be- Strokes turning as red as a beetroot.  
  
'Ah, it's great to be back. Feels just like old times again. Missed you guys you know!' Catherine sighed.  
  
'Well, you're welcome to come back anytime. In fact, why not?'  
  
'If we came back Warrick, you might lose your supervisor position you know.' Catherine said with a wink.  
  
'Hey, I wouldn't mind. Wouldn't mind at all if it means less paperwork and I get to see you guys more often. Besides, what makes you think you would get the job, Mrs. Grissom?' Warrick said with a laugh as Catherine stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
'Aren't you two getting a little carried away here?' Grissom asked as he stroked his wife's hair.  
  
'Yea. Doesn't hurt to dream though, does it?' his wife answered as she gave him a light kiss on the lips.  
  
'True. Hate to break this up, but I'm afraid we have to go .' Grissom said as he tilted his head towards Lizzie who had fallen asleep in Nick's arms.  
  
Catherine walked over and took her daughter from Nick before whispering to Sara. 'He would make a good father someday.'  
  
'I know.' Sara said wistfully as she stroked Lizzie's curls.  
  
'Come on son, let's go. Bedtime.' Grissom said as he swept his drowsy son into his arms.  
  
'Bye Uncle Nick, bye Uncle Warrick, bye Auntie Sara.' Ben muttered sleepily.  
  
The three adults waved their good-byes as the Grissoms walked out towards their car.  
  
'I wish they would consider moving back. I missed them.' Sara said from within the circle of Nick's arms.  
  
'Yea, me too. Perhaps now that Grissom's mother is gone, they might come back.'  
  
'Hope so. I would love our child to grow up near his or her godparents.' Sara said softly. Next to her, Nick had been too shocked to react. Sara just smiled to herself and snuggled deeper into his embrace.  
  
*** The End? ***  
  
Stupid abrupt ending, but I've really run out of ideas for this. I would appreciate feedback. Ideas? Criticisms? Mail me at laurashley15@yahoo.com.hk 


End file.
